Arcana Days
by ggsooyoung429
Summary: Minato Arisato's days with his Social Links. Warning : OOC Minato and some different plot for the social links ending
1. Chapter 1

**Arcana days**

The days of Minato Arisato and his social links

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Hanged Man<strong>

* * *

><p>Minato was always curious.<p>

He always did.

He wondered why he kept going to the shrine.

Bought takoyaki and..

Talking with a kid?

That wasn't in his plan at all!

He met this elementary kid in front of him a few days ago , accidently , when he found her playing alone. Out of pity he tried to talk to her , curious he asked her about where he parent was but with a cherry smiles she said "I am playing here alone nii-chan , by the way do you have a soda or something else to eat?" and after giving her some food.. it's suddenly become a habit for Minato to come to the park whenever he can.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At times the girl makes him want to hug her<em>**

* * *

><p>"So nii chan , papa said that he won't be with mama for forever! I don't know what it's mean…but..i am scared…" said the little girl in front of him as she looked down , Minato know the best , at least he knew the girl was trying to look okay in front of him , holding her tears.<p>

"I don't want to be alone… I love both papa and mama.. if I go with with mama then what about papa…? i… I dunno what to do anymore onii chan…" she whispered , with a smile tuck in his face, Minato hugged the little girl with all his might , he patted the girl back soothingly .

"You are not alone Maiko-chan. They won't leave you. Your papa will be fine. And you don't need to be worry. Both of your parent love you equally. They just need to settle down some things but over all. You can still see your papa. Beside you have me. I won't leave you alone Mai-chan"

"Re-really?" whispered Maiko in a low voice , couldn't handle the sob

"Yes of course! I promise didn't i?"

"T-thank you!" she said, replied it with a bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But in the end… it never last forever. Though the infinity bond with her will always stay the same.<em>**

* * *

><p>"oh and I am going to move with my mom tomorrow.. so… I guess .. it's a goodbye…"<p>

What?

"but of course! I will send nii chan a letter! So that we won't be separated! And don't have a girlfriend okay? Because Maiko want to be Nii-chan wife! Don't forget our promise!"

Unbreakable bonds…. Hanged Man Arcana…

"Arisato , you have some mails for you." Said Mitsuru as she handed him the mail. With a flash his face turned brighten

"oh- Minato , what is it? You smile man! It's rare… is that from your… girlfriend?" Junpei jumped in as yukari and fuuka looked so surprised as well

"wha- stupei… don't be stupid , minato is not like you-"

"Yes , It's from my future wife" he answered , with a smile

And after that

Only the sound of loud voice could be head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : The Magician, Kenji Tomochika**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey dude , you okay? Oh btw the name is Kenji Tomochika . Nice meeting you!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Minato was never into "Girls Hunt".<p>

In fact he never interested in having a girlfriend or xoxo babe like Junpei always told him.

But what could he do when he was surrounded by people like Stupei?

And scratch that.

He talked like Junpei.

But way more sensible

* * *

><p><em><strong>We met through destiny , we fated to be friends , when our eyes met , I knew it , he's different<strong>_

* * *

><p>"so dude , I have decide to run away with Emiri-sensei."<p>

My eyes grew bigger

_Is he stupid?_

"Kenji , I understand that you love her. I support you but this is too much , you are a high school student! Think about your future-"

"I thought you were supporting me all this time Minato… How can you say that?! Think about my future? YOU KNOW I love Emiri! You Know I can't live without her , no when she is going to leave the city! And I can't stand it! I need to go with her! I-"

"Wake up Kenji! I am sorry but I need to make you come back to your sense! That woman , Emiri-san said that because she didn't want to have a relationship with you anymore! That's why—she try to reasoning with you with that bullshit!"

"Minato! How dare-"

"Don't you dare to say how dare you to me! I am Your fucking bestfriend and I have enough listening to your "Emiri-san" this and that if it's going to ruin your future!" I shouted at him

For the first time I shouted at him

I could see a glimpse of distress and frustration in his eyes.

I knew he might be disappointed right now.

But I just… want the best for him.

That's…what you told me before…

The smile has gone from your face.

How can I stand it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I fall , you always there, and when you fall , I will always by your side<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kenji…what's..happen? what in the world-"<p>

I Tried to have a better look at the man in front of me. The lifeless man in front of me..that blank looks , his eyes , the tears ..

What happened?

"save the words Minato… I just…can't.." he whimpered as he suddenly ran and bring our body closer in a hug. I could tell all of his body cold like ice. As a reflect , I wrapped my hands around him , trying to make him warm.

"You…You are right Minato.."

"Yes?" I asked him in a low voice, trying to calm him down

"You are right about everything… Emiri.. Emiri doesn't love me at all! She.. she just playing with my feeling.. and..she is going to marry another man tomorrow and i-" he stopped , he couldn't handle it, his grip grew stronger , the tears that have fallen grew more colder.

The time had stop for some odd reason

"sssh..it's allright. It will be allright. Let it out. I am here Kenji"

"Huwaaaaaa"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And he cried. He cried , screaming his lung out , until his sadness fade away.<strong> _

* * *

><p>"Arisato are you alright- oh my god what happened to your clothes? You are soaked! Dry yourself and go get some rest! We won't go to the tartarus and battle the shadows in this condition" said Mitsuru with a stern face , Minato could only nod slowly but before he went to his bedroom he turned around and face Mitsuru with a blank face<p>

"Ah by the way Mitsuru senpai…"

"yes?"

"what is….love?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : The Chariot – Kazushi Miyamoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's that all you can do? Bring it on Minato!<strong>_

* * *

><p>That spiky hair , That training suit<p>

He never left it out , didn't he?

That childish smile , That strong determination

He was the one who completely changed my point of view of trust.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know what? It's not a matter of strength or talent. It's all about your determination. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Arisato , thank you for-"<p>

"Minato it's fine by me Kazushi. Beside we are classmate for god sake" I replied with a laugh, I could see him blushing a bit. Oh well that's how kazushi reacted to everything

"uh..well um.. okay..uh…Minato….san"

"Minato"

"Mina..to…san"

"oh come on! You just need to stop adding the san or are you prefer me calling you kazuki-sama?"

"No! of course not! Um…allright Minato.."he said as he looked down a bit, trying to cheer him up I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"come on captain , I am going to be in your care from now on. Please bear with me for one year yeah?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes a dream is not enough. But I won't ever let go of that hand. I won't ever forget our promise<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kazushi! Kazushi stop it! You don't play in the competition! Please I beg you kazushi you shouldn't-"<p>

"What do you know about my feeling for kendo Minato?!" he shouted with a rage in his eyes, his hand began to tremble , his face became much paler than usual.

_He can't do this. He can't—unless he want to stop playing kendo…_

"I love kendo so much Arisato… I love it , I can't just sitting here without doing any practices.. and I have promised my cousin to win the competition ! for him , I am his only hope , to make his dream comes true..after all the accident that stole everything away from him I can't just stand here and—"

"Enough!" I Said as ran and hugged him , his eyes grew bigger , I could feel his tears in my shoulder

"you are not alone , you don't need to fight alone. You have me and everyone in kendo club beside you. And what are you thinking? If your knee getting worse and can't be healed then who is going to make your cousins dream true? Who is going to be the captain of the kendo club? Who... who is going to be opponent whenever we have a practice fight?"

"Mi-Minato…I am.."

"save it kazushi… I know you are confused right now , but you know I wish you were relying on us to. You are not alone. You have me , you have everyone." I smiled as I gave him a short nod before I saw him smiled a bit and gave me a hard hug.

"Thank—Thank you.. I am sorry for not trusting your ability and everyone—i… please … win for me , for everyone sake and my cousin…please minato…"

And with a soft pats on the back I wrapped my hand around him

"of course. I will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>You gave me the reason to fight for a better tomorrow<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Minato..i decide I will go for a rehabilitation and… I guess , I will count on you to be the captain of the team"<p>

"what? But kazushi—"

"don't get me wrong , I do this because someday , I want to fight you again , in a fair game. But , with my condition now , I can't do that. That's why…. I trust you… until that time.. please do take care of everyone here" he said as he gave me his hand , with a little shed of tears I nod and shook his hand.

"I will… let's have a better fight next time"

"you bet!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four : The star – Mamoru Hayase**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Responsibles and dreams. It is hard to do both but when you do the action instead of talking , you probably can do it as everyone else! <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey nice fight ! I never knew someone can stand me until the end, by the way the name is Mamoru Hayase , it's nice meeting you uh…"<p>

"Minato Arisato from Gekkoukan. It's nice meeting you as well Hayase-san" I said as I shook his hand

"heh, Hayase-san? Come on! We are in the same age. Just call me Hayase okay?"

"Then Hayase it is" I smiled as I shook his hand firmly.

The man in front of me is the national kendo champion Hayase Mamoru , I fought him in the final fight of Kanto prefecture inter high.

"so Minato , want to grab some Hagakure noodles on our back home?" he suddenly asked me to my surprised

"ah..i should get back with everyone else-"

"what? What are you saying Arisato! Just have some fun with him already and beside… you can actually know his weakness by befriending him, so make sure have some fun on the way home alright?" said the couch as he whispered at the middle. I can't help to frown in disgust , how could he think that way?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wish I could hang into that dream a little longer<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You see Minato , I do Kendo so that I can support my family, I meant , I can't deny that I love this sport it just… kendo is the only thing that I can do to provide some foods for my family , with my mother's condition getting worse , I need to win the match no matter what , so that I will get more sponsors and get a free scholarship for my education"<p>

For a moment , my eyes saw him in adore , such a hard working person in a young age to be so thoughtful about his family , his smile never faltered , I only could nod to this statement in awe.

"I see I guess you got a strong purpose Hayase-kun"

"Heh , likewise Minato. Likewise"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't give up! That was the most meaningful words that i treasure the most until now<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I- I don't know what to do Minato. If I stop coming to the practice then my scholarship and my sponsors will be gone for good. But I also can't leave my brother and sister starved after what happened to my mother. I lost her Minato! I lost her—and now she left me alone to do all this responsible—it feels like the world is turning upside down—I can't stand it…"<p>

Unlike the brightest star that I met some days ago , the guy in front of me looks nothing but a depressed man in grey, looking lifeless, his eyes were not as bright as before , he looked tired , he looked in a mess and this was not supposed to be…

After all..

We promise to fight each other right?

"No. No Hayase. You just doubt yourself. You just feel burdened"

"what? What are you talking Minato, I don't feel burdened but-"

"see? You are using 'but'" I replied , as he gaped a bit.

"it's alright to complain. It's alright to say that you are burdened, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You are still the Hayase that I know. Even if you are not wearing those jerseys anymore , even if you are not the superstar athlete anymore, you are still the Hayase that I know. Bright and hardworker ."

"Minato…"

"Dream is important. Dream is surely one of the purpose why human keep doing their best , passing their limits like there won't be another chances but believe me. You can catch your dream as long as you still alive but you can't change the situation when you almost lost it. You responsible might be more harder and not profitable but.. at least you won't regret it. Think about it. If you choose your carrier and leave your sister and brother alone. What will happen to them? They don't have anyone beside you. They need someone at least to guide them until they are older enough. They need 't give up yet!" I said as I give him a friendly hug when I noticed he couldn't handle it anymore. Though it was a pity that I couldn't fight him for the time being but I believe.. someday we will meet again, and fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You lead me and give me more than one chances. You give me choices.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Arisato!"<p>

"Yes Couch?"

"I got some letter for you from the prodigy yesterday, I am surprised he send you one. I heard he won't go to any tournament for a time being. It such a pity that we won't see any of his way of fighting"

"ah thank you. Yes, it is." I smiled in return. As I opened the envelope I couldn't help myself to cry

_Dear bestfriend_

_Heh such a cringe right? But seriously all this time I truly want to call you that_

"_Aibou"_

_I hope you are not bursting into laugh when you read that_

'_you bet' _I thought as I tried to wipe my tears

_So how are you? I hope the ace of gekkoukan doing well, you do practices a lot right? Because be careful! I might be coming pretty soon, so be sure to practice a lot! So we can get an exciting fight next time._

_By the way I want to say thank you… thank you for helping me back then, that time I was so reckless , so weak at heart that I nearly choose to leave both of my precious person in my life for my selfish desires. But all of it changes for the better when you said that words to me. And I never regret it._

_I have been working so hard ,at least get some money for us to survive , at first everything was hard but as the time go on and how people have already known me for my achievements in kendo , things suddenly goes well and I got many job offers as a kendo mentor for the elementary school kids. Although is kinda embarrassed at first but now I'm used to it. It was really hard to handle so many brats Minato T-T I'm tired…_

'_oh dear….'_ I tried to keep my urged to laugh. That Hayase…

_Well Aibou I don't want to said more about me because I am more curious about how are you doing? Are you alright? Are you doing well? Do you have enough sleep and eat a day? Because if you don't , I am going to get angry. So be sure to be healthy. Don't forget to call me if you need someone to talk to me.. because. Minato , you are not alone._

_Have a kendo-ish day partner!_

_Take care!_

_Yours truly _

_Hayase Mamoru_

'_Hayase….' _ I Whispered as I was trying to hold back my tears.

"I will. I will be fine. I promise, _Aibou_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Justice – Fushimi Chihiro **

* * *

><p>Chihiro is a quite person.<p>

She is shy around people.

And very timid.

But never she knows , she will meet someone that will change her life forever.

Like a sweet fairy tale

* * *

><p><em><strong>Such a person with a crown on his head , walking so valiant and yet smile so warmly towards everyone. A wise noble at heart , a valiant knight at times.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"so everyone I want you all to welcome our newest member of the student council , his name is Minato Arisato , he is a second year and currently will joining us as the additional disciplinary committee with Odagiri."<p>

"Minato Arisato , it's a pleasure to meet you all" the man said , my eyes tried to get a glimpse of him, his demeanor , his smiles, he looked like those protagonist in the manga that I read…

'_he's different'_

"Fushimi-san…?"

"A-ah! A-a-a-ah! Y-yes! I am sorry… um ano.. my name is Fushimi Chihiro , i-I am the treasury. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Minato-san…" I said , stuttering. He nodded as he gave me a handshake

"Likewise chihiro-san. Likewise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are too bright… sometimes I wonder..if I can't reach you with my bare hands.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ah so… you are afraid of getting rejected Chihiro-san.."<p>

"I-It's not like that… I just don't have the confidence… I am not pretty, I am not smart , I am not coming from a rich family like Kirijo senpai did. That's why people accused me of stealing the money , because I am the weakest and they need someone to blame… no one believe me Minato-kun. No matter how many times I try to—"

"of course they won't, you keep doubting yourself."he said, suddenly that made my eyes twitching

"eh?"

"they targeting because you letting them so, why? Because you are afraid of being rejected, you are afraid of being denied even though you didn't do it. What is matter for now is you to trust your self first, trust in you ability , respect yourself, love yourself, believe in yourself. As long as you do the right thing , you won't get rejected. Face the truth, embrace it. Don't keep running and hide from it. And beside…"

"ye-yes?"

"I find you beautiful the way you are, Chihiro-san"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sakura has bloom over and over again, although we can't meet anymore, but I know, you are there. Inside my heart. Alive.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Fushimi-senpai! Congratulation ! you made it as the president of the student council! Is there any person that inspired you the most , like kirijo-senpai?" asked the school journalist, chihiro just smiled in return<p>

"yes , but also there someone who inspired me the most to do my best and believing in my ability,"

"his name is Minato Arisato. "


End file.
